With or Without You
by Sophia Chase
Summary: Runaway bride Fallon Carrington has left her almost-spouse at the altar and gone in search of ex-husband Liam Ridley across the globe. Dubai, Paris and Vienna await but is he glad to see her and will a happily ever after ending be as easy to secure as the rest of her charmed life? Fallon/Liam (Dynasty 2017)
1. Part 1

**So, this is my new Dynasty Fallon/Liam fic, I hope you like it. A foray into another fandom if you follow this show of course.**

 **With or Without You: Part 1**

 _Burj Al Arab Jumeirah Beach Hotel – Dubai, UAE – local time 11:47pm_

"Do you have a reservation Mrs…" the curious employee at the front desk inquired, his eyes briefly dropping to scan her all white ensemble.

"Do I look like someone's wife to you?" She huffed. Maybe it was uncalled for but she'd travelled through more time zones than necessary and, to top it all off, the humidity was messing with her perfectly curled tresses.

"I'm sorry Miss," he stumbled, "I just assumed with that ensemble…"

"Can't a girl wear a white dress without all the damn assumptions?" She demanded. Sure, she was still poured into her fitted, Vera Wang gown but she hadn't had much time to change let alone think about her next move. Telling the pilot on her private jet to fly to Dubai was as much as she could handle for the moment.

"Of course," he apologised, bowing his head slightly. "Do you have a reservation, Ma'am?"

"Of course I don't," she offered, not quite expecting any person to ask that of Fallon Carrington even in the United Arab Emirates. "Okay, I'm tired and yes, not to prove your earlier point, but I just ran out on my wedding. The least you could do is steer me in the right direction and by that I mean my ex-husband's suite." She couldn't miss the way his eyebrows raised sharply at that comment.

"So, let me get this straight," he murmured, his eyes frantically searching his computer screen. "You almost got married but are here to find your ex-husband?" Fallon wasn't expecting quite this much judgment this late at night.

"Isn't that what I just said?" She asked, rubbing her temples slowly. "And while I'm at it, I also need a massage and some valium, it's been a trying day."

"I can only imagine," he observed. "So, uh, your ex-husband, what room is he in?"

"Do you think I'd be asking if I knew?" She scoffed. "Given this is the only seven-star hotel in Dubai I assumed he'd be here and, quite frankly, if he's gone somewhere else I might need to question his standards and completely reconsider this unpredictable excursion."

He looked at her perplexed. "Can I get you some water?"

"The only clear liquid I drink is vodka," she growled. "But we'll order that later. His name is Liam Ridley." He scanned his bookings, given the blank stare Fallon knew she'd picked the wrong alias. "Try Jack Lowden." Another search proved futile. "Or put them all together for Jack Liam Ridley Lowden?"

"How about that water?" He offered and she couldn't miss the way his eyes flickered towards security.

"I'm Fallon Carrington," she insisted, raising her voice as only she could. "I want to see your manager." He paused briefly before moving away, albeit reluctantly.

"Can't we go anywhere without you throwing a tantrum?" He whined. "I mean just once, it's so unattractive, Fallon."

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your day, or night," she huffed. "And last time I checked, you work for me but have been fussing with the cases at the concierge station while I've been subjected to Dubai's biggest smart ass."

"I had to check my Prada, rhinestone loafers were still intact after the flight," Sam replied defensively. "And last time I checked you could handle yourself, sis."

"Don't call me that," she groaned.

"But you are…"

"But the way you say it makes me feel so normal and old," she complained. "Last time I checked you were the married one and I was…"

"How about we talk about your current relationship status and that explosive turn of events later and after some much needed valium?"

"I need to find him," she murmured sadly. "I wouldn't have run out on my wedding and travelled this far otherwise, but that idiot receptionist has it in for me."

"Maybe this calls for some undercover measures," Sam offered excitedly. "I could inspect the premises and find Liam, I have a brilliant radar for gorgeous men."

"On second thought," she shook her head, looking around before making her way behind the desk. "Just keep watch, I'm going to search the reservation list."

"I'm impressed," Sam smiled. "Usually you just stamp your feet, yell loudly and throw a tantrum so this is an improvement."

"You realise I can fire you at any minute, right?" She replied through gritted teeth, her eyes scanning the names but nothing was jumping out and by the way Sam was flapping his arms and the noise she could hear emanating from the back office Fallon knew her time was almost done.

Her finger stopped suddenly, there was something about that name that grabbed her attention. She noted the room number and resumed her position for the approaching manager and smug side-kick. Before a word could be said, she slapped her passport, Black Amex Credit Card and an impressive wad of Dirham currency on the desk. "I need two suites; my assistant will help you with the arrangements."

Sam gave her a puzzled look before turning to fill out the obligatory paperwork. Fallon stalked towards the elevator, stopping the doors before closing and stepping inside. The couple inside gave her a curious glance before selecting their floor, she was glad that after the past few days something was finally going right and she didn't need to intervene.

Leaning against the back wall, Caroline closed her eyes planning just what she was going to say but nothing came and suddenly she felt stupid. The elevator dinged signalling his floor and she almost didn't make her way out, Fallon was that nervous.

This wasn't her.

At all.

But she knew there was a reason why she'd made the mad dash out of Atlanta and to Dubai. She just hoped she could explain it to Liam and herself at the same time.

The number 907 was emblazoned on her brain and she made her way almost in a trance to that door. Inhaling sharply, Fallon steeled her nerves before knocking, albeit lightly. As time passed, she refused to exhale the disappointment growing by the silence, until the door flew open.

Naked, bar a white towel slung low on his hips, Fallon was momentarily speechless. This wasn't how she saw things going given she had to formulate words and an explanation for her sudden appearance. But they didn't come. His blue eyes met hers before moving lower briefly.

"Am I supposed to be congratulating you?" He murmured, his eyes slightly downcast. "Or do you usually visit international hotels in dress-up, Fallon?" The way he said her name almost broke her resolve completely.

"I came to see you," she began slowly. "But I'm not gonna lie, the service in this hotel is terrible. The receptionist had the nerve to judge my choices in life, and wouldn't tell me your room number. And I even explained that you were my ex-husband but obviously it wasn't enough. I can tell you right now he won't be getting a tip."

"I'm sure he'll be mortified," he said, a slight smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "But how did you find my room?"

"Trust me, I covered all the usual aliases," she teased. "But what can I say, the name William Thacker stuck with me."

"Wow, says the girl who reverse quoted Notting Hill to me before her grandfather's funeral and swore she'd never seen it?" He smirked knowingly. Fallon wanted to hate his reaction, but it was the most gorgeous thing she'd seen especially since he was so barely clothed. "But it seems as if Julia Roberts is a running theme in your life given your current Runaway Bride attire."

"Now, that is a long story and for the record I hated that film…"


	2. Part 2

**Here it is, part two of my Dynasty Falliam fic, hope you're enjoying it!**

 **With or Without You: Part 2**

 _ **Gold on 27 Bar: Burj Al Arab Jumeirah Beach Hotel, Dubai UAE - 1:03am local time**_

"You made me change and come down here in the middle of the night so the least you could do is actually speak," Liam uttered. He'd usually feel more calm and in control but she had a certain effect on him he couldn't shake, even more so right now.

Yes, it was Fallon Carrington, someone he'd hoped would knock on his door again but her inability to converse was messing with his patience and composure.

"I'm just trying to articulate my thoughts," she murmured, placing her tumbler of straight vodka on the table.

Liam had never seen her so vulnerable before or so beautiful. She'd insisted they meet downstairs after changing out of her wedding attire in her room. Now dressed more casually in a white, Prada t-shirt and dark jeans, her face without a trace of make-up she looked absolutely breathtaking. It was as if she was laid bare in front of him and Liam couldn't wait to finally have an honest conversation.

Liam had always been so open about his feelings but Fallon had shut down emotionally at every opportunity and even when she phoned him to say she'd chosen Culhane, her tone was telling him something entirely different. But Liam had to respect her choice, even if he didn't agree.

"Well, I suppose we could start with why you ran out on your wedding with..."

"Don't say his name," she bit out, reaching for her glass and downing the remnants in one shot.

"Fine," he agreed. "But that doesn't explain why you're here?"

"I needed to get away and collect my thoughts."

"In Dubai, of all places?"

"I heard it was nice this time of year," she murmured unconvincingly, gesturing to the waiter for another drink.

"You know for once it would be nice to hear the truth, Fallon. After all, I think it's the least I deserve after you showed up on my doorstep after running away."

"I didn't run away."

"Well, you could have fooled me." Liam regarded her curiously, noting her downcast gaze and sharp intake of breath. He didn't want to hurt her but his curiosity was getting the better of it wasn't her voice he heard next.

"And boy what a surprise she got." Sam interrupted. "No wonder she insisted on taking this chat to the bar given how your basically naked appearance was messing with her..."

"Sam," she growled. "Not helping."

"I don't know, maybe we're finally getting to the crux of the issue," Liam said. "At least Sam is talking and not procrastinating."

"Sam can't stop talking or offering his opinion," she huffed. "Why exactly are you here?"

"I came to give you this," he gestured to her cell then placed it into her palm. "I never got this many messages on Grinder and we all know how adorable I am."

"I turned that off for a reason," Fallon mumbled, not wanting any memories of what she left behind and the subsequent fallout.

"She's in denial," Sam mouthed to Liam.

"I heard that."

"Kind of difficult when I mouthed it, sis," he shot back, much to her chagrin. "But you're going to have to face the fallout sooner rather than later not hide out in Dubai with this Van Kirk hottie."

"I'm not sure whether to be upset or pleased you think I'm hot?"

"Blame Fallon's little plan to set us up at her first wedding to her cousin," Sam reminisced as the barman stared at them curiously from afar. "I've never really stopped thinking you're gorgeous..."

"Says the guy married to my brother?" Fallon growled. "Get your own..."

"Get your own what?" Liam shot back, his lips curving into a knowing smile. "I'm all for possessive Fallon as long as you mean it."

"This is all your fault," she hissed at Sam. "You throw all these feelings out into the ether because you miss Stephen and..."

"Here you are," a lone voice inquired. She was stunning at first glance. All long, tanned legs and blonde waves cascading down her back and poured into a black, satin, night gown. "I was wondering where you go to Li Li."

"Li Li?" Sam responded, his eyebrows shooting upwards. "And I thought I'd heard everything."

"Sophia, now isn't really the best time."

"Funny that," Fallon hissed. "This is so unbelievable! I flee my wedding to come and pour out my heart only to find out you are already engaged with this blonde hussy, I really should have known..."

"That is so rich," he groaned not bothering to address her allegations. "You've barely said a word to me in the past hour. I'm pretty certain you wouldn't know how to pour out your heart if you tried."

"Obviously this was a mistake," Fallon muttered. "I'll know better next time." She'd fled the room before any of them had a chance to really register her absence.

"I assume that was Fallon," Sophia offered, arms crossed over her chest. "She's even feistier than you mentioned."

"Says the hussy," Sam replied protectively before turning away himself.

"Wait, Sam."

"And why should I?"

"Because I'm not a hussy, just playing a part for my idiot cousin," Sophia shared without being prompted. Liam didn't even care about Sophia revealing her true identity, just Fallon as usual. "Don't judge me."

"Fallon is in danger," he murmured knowingly not acknowledging his cousin's outburst. "You need to get her as far away as possible."

"But why?"

"It's best you don't ask questions and get her back to Atlanta immediately." Liam grabbled Sophia's arm and steered her towards the lift without a backwards glance trying to block out all the feelings Fallon had resurrected in such a short period of time.

He shook his head determined to get her out of his head if it killed him. That would be better than her facing the same fate. The sooner he left Dubai the better.

 _ **Next stop...Paris**_


End file.
